Masalah di pagi hari
by felita-Chan
Summary: Saga dan Kanon membuat masalah dipagi hari, apakah penyebabnya? silahkan baca kelanjutannya


Felita :"Halo semua! Saya kembali dengan cerita gak jelas saya!"

Jabu :"Gak jelas kok bangga?"

Felita :"Eh, terserah gua dong! masalah buat loe? hah?!"

Jabu :"enggak..."

Mū :"Sabar-sabar, ok?"

Felita :" iya deh... gantinya, loe yang bacain disclaimernya! padahal tadi aku mau suruh milo yang baca, tapi...yasudah lah"

Jabu :"Yeee...kita punya Masami Kurumada."

Felita :"Terima kasih, sekarang mari kita simak ceritanya (kalau ini bisa dikategorikan sebagai cerita)."

-

 _Pada suatu hari, disebuah kuil Gemini yang penghuninya tidak pernah bisa akur..._

Kuil Gemini...

"SAGA!!! WOI SAGA!!! DIMANA LOE?!" teriak Kanon pagi pagi buta.

"APAAN SIH?! PAGI PAGI UDAH TERIAK-TERIAK?! GANGGU ORANG TIDUR AJA!!!" teriak Saga tak kalah keras.

" LHE, ITU KALIMAT KU GA! KAMU YANG GANGGU AKU TIDUR!!!" teriak Kanon lagi.

"LHA, KOK BISA?! JELAS JELAS KAMU YANG BANGUNIN AKU, KOK AKU YANG SALAH?" teriak Saga bingung.

 _Setelah itu, seluruh isi Sanctuary bangun berkat teriakan mereka berdua... dan mulai berjalan ke kuil mereka untuk mencari tau sumber masalah mereka kali ini..._

"Haduh...tadi malem kamu kan jalan ke area tidurku (yang cuman berjarak 5 meter dari saga) terus pake acara peluk lagi...trus ada pake sebut sebut nama Aio- hmph" mulut kanon dibekap saga sebelum dia selesai bicara.

"Gaada yang tau kan?" tanya saga sambil melihat kanan-kiri.

"...Woi, kan itu waktu malem, waktu semua tidur, gimana mereka bisa tau?" Kata kanon sambil menatap saga dengan tatapan yang berkata ' _ada ada aja'._

 _tak lama kemudian, semua goldies lainnya sampai ke kuil gemini untuk menyelidiki apakah gerangan alasan pertengkaran mereka kali ini yang dengan suksesnya mengganggu tidur mereka ... lagi..._

Kali ini ada apa?" tanya shion selaku Yang paling tua disana.

"SAGA PAK!" tuduh kanon.

"BUKAN PAK, KANON!" tuduh Saga balik.

"Kalo udah begini sih, gak ada akhirnya..." kata Aldebaran dan diikuti anggukan goldies yang lain.

"Sudah-sudah, sekarang ceritakan pada saya apa yang terjadi..." kata Shion sok bijak lagi...

"Tadi kanon tiba-tiba teriak-teriak pak, trus aku gak terima, aku teriak balik." kata saga menjelaskan atau lebih tepatnya mengadu ke Shion seperti anak kecil.

"Benarkah kanon?" tanya Shion ke Kanon.

"Ya...benar sih...TAPI, aku punya alasan pak!" kata Kanon.

"Alasan? kalau begitu silahkan jelaskan."

kata shion.

" _Ehem.._. begini, tadi malam saya sedang mimpi indah, lalu tiba-tiba, Saga memeluk saya dari belakang, sambil menyebut-nyebut nama Aiolos pak! trus ada lanjutannya I lupe you lagi pak! trus ngilang gak tau kemana!" kata kanon menceritakan akar masalah mereka.

' _what the heck?!'_ batin semua goldies yang mendengar pernyataan kanon tersebut, saking kagetnya, mereka sudah tidak ngantuk lagi.

"Saga...kamu ternyata..." Aiolos tak bisa berkata-kata lagi.

"B-Bukan, ini bukan seperti apa yang kalian pikirkan!!!" teriak Saga panik.

"Sudah ga, ngaku aja, aku denger kok..." kata Kanon menyakinkan Saga untuk ngaku.

"Kok malah gitu sih?! bukannya belain kakak, malah berusaha menjatuhkan, gimana sih?!" teriak Saga kesal.

"..." seluruh kuil gemini diam sejenak.

 _lalu, perlahan seluruh goldies, beserta dengan Shion menatap Saga dengan tatapan 'kayak kamu enggak aja...'_

"ha...ha...ha..." Saga tertawa gugup saat menyadari tatapan itu dan arti dari tatapan-tatapan itu.

"Jadi, pope... yang jadi biang masalah Saga kan?" tanya Shaka sambil membunyikan tangannya dan juga sambil menatap saga dengan mata birunya.

 _Saga merinding..._

"Iya..." kata Shion "Kanon juga sih..." Lanjutnya.

"Oh...begitu..."kata Milo sambil menyiapkan kukunya.

Sekarang Kanon juga ikut merinding...

"Jadi...boleh kita hajar kan, dua-duanya?" tanya Aphrodite sambil mengeluarkan mawar hitamnya.

"Pasti seru..." lanjut Aiolia.

 _telepati saga dan kanon pun dimulai..._

'K-kanon, kita kabur yuk!'

'Ayuk, tapi kemana?'

' um...ke...ke...kemana aja deh! ke Rozan juga boleh, gimana?'

'ok!'

 _sambungan telepati sesesai..._

satu...dua...tiga!" teriak kanon

"ANOTHER DIMENSION!" teriak mereka berdua bersama.

 _Dan mereka rupanya lupa kalau didekat mereka ada Mū yang bisa mendengar sambungan telepati mereka dan juga melacak keberadaan mereka..._

Mū, kemana?" tanya Shaka yang sekarang sudah berdiri.

"ke Rozan" jawab Mū singkat

"Ok." kata Camus.

"Antarkan kita!" kata Shura yang sudah menyapkan Excaliburnya.

 _Akhirnya dengan banyak paksaan dan termasuk dari gurunya, Shion, akhirnya Mū meneleport semua gold saint ke Rozan untuk menghajar kanon dan saga. Bahkan saya tidak mau tau nasib mereka berdua._

 _The End_

Felita :"Maafkan ketidak jelasan fic ini..."

Saga dan Kanon :"Woi! salah kita apa?"

Felita :"Tidak ada, cuman iseng doang."

Saga :" Jadi kita begini cuman gara-gara kamu iseng?"

Felita :"Iya, kan selalu begitu?"

Kanon :"Iya sih...tapi gak segitunya juga kaleee..."

Felita :"iya deh, maaf..."

Albafica :"Maafnya kok gak ikhlas gitu?"

Felita :"Kan emang gak ikhlas kak..."

Shaka :"Ya ampun...sudah deh, gak mau ditutup aja?"

Felita :" ok! jangan lupa di review ya! terima kasih untuk membaca cerita gak jelas ini, dan sampai jumpa!


End file.
